


Vid: I Am What I Am

by thingswithwings



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Fanvid, Festivids, Gen, beautiful campy superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: I will never stop loving how funny and amazing and daring and bizarre and gay this show was.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Vid: I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).

> Song is "I Am What I Am" by Gloria Gaynor. Originally made as a gift for elipie in Festivids 2015.
> 
> If you would like more of my 1966 Batman opinions and feelings, please enjoy [this post](https://thingswithwings.dreamwidth.org/220923.html).

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mbjk9yuv4ujjfp4/Batman_-_I_Am_What_I_Am_%28large%29_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/gloriagaynor/iamwhatiam.html)


End file.
